Running For Her Life
by journey maker
Summary: Takes place in the turn of the century England. You woman must flee for her life from a man who wishes to use her for his own making money... Read to find out who it is and who comes to her aide. Very AU and Characters are very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

All she could do was to keep running, running for her life. There was no place should could go or no one who could help her, of so she thought.

She stopped to rest and try to catch her breathe, when she heard a voice behind her and she stopped and froze afraid it was him the one who caused all her pain.

He was watching her as she tried to find a place to hide and not knowing where to go. He came out of the shadows and stood there waiting for her to say something, anything yet she said nothing at all.

"Who are you running from" the man asked her?

Still she was afraid to say anything in case he was working for him. Then the man came closer and she saw who it was and she fell to the ground and started crying, crying so hard that it nearly broke the man's heart.

He bent down and helped her to her feet and he held her in his arms and softly said "it's alright now, you're going to be safe."

The man picked her up and carried her to his carriage and took her to his home. Carefully he carried her inside, not to wake her, he told his servant to prepare the spare bed and he carried her inside the room and placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket and softly closed the door.

"No one is to know she is here, do you all understand?" All of them loved this man and they all swore to tell no one.

The next morning word on the street was that a woman escaped from a mental hospital in the next town and they were looking for her. If anyone has seen her there was a reward for her safe return.

Marik Istar of the Istar family a very well known and wealthy family was sitting in his chair drinking tea when the door opened and she walked out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

She looked around like a scared rabbit expecting at anytime to be caught and taken back to where ever she had ran away from. Mai was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and creamy skin, but right now she looked like she could use a bath and some new cloths to wear.

Marik smiled at her and said "would you like a bath and something to eat?"

"Why are you helping me? Mai asked him, don't you know that they are looking for me and when they find me well let's just say that I might as well kill myself now rather then to be taken back to that hell hole."

"No one knows or will they ever know that you are here" he old her.

Mai stood there looking at the man who saved her life and wondered what he wasn't tell her. "A bath would be nice and I'm a little hungry" she said.

Marik motioned to Sarah and said "take her and see that she has a bath and then get her something to eat please."

Sarah nodded that she understood and she showed Mai the way to go. Mai started to cry as she sat in the bath water, knowing that this was the first kind thing anyone had ever done for her and she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she opened her eyes and there stood Sarah.

"What's wrong miss?" Sarah asked her.

Mai closed her eyes and then she said "why is he being so kind to me, a stranger he doesn't know a thing about?"

Sarah smiled and said "Master Marik is like that, he is kind to all of us whom work for him she said, we aren't his slaves rather we stay with him because he has taken each and everyone of us into his house and shown us kindness and so we stay and help him."

Mai smiled at her and said "I've never known anyone like him before." She got out of the tub and Sarah helped her to dry off and she gave Mai a dress and shoes to put on and then showed her to the kitchen where another woman gave her something to eat.

At first Mai was afraid to touch any of the food till Sarah smiled at her and said "it's alright go ahead it's yours."

As she ate the delicious food and drank the sweet milk tears fell down her face and Sarah knew that this young lady had been to hell and back and she was going to make sure that she knew that the Devil wasn't ever going to get her back.

In the other part of the house there was a knock at the door and Samuel answered it and he found a man who was dressed to the hilt and he was asked to see Master Istar.

"I'll let the Master know Samuel know, please wait here" he told the man.

Joshua was polishing the banister and watching the man to make sure that he didn't go anywhere else. "Hey, you boy the man said I'm thirsty get me something to drink" he ordered Joshua.

Then the man heard a strong voice coming from the next room. "He isn't your servant nor is he mine" Master Istar's voice said. Marik didn't know why but he instantly hated the man standing by the door acting like he was Lord and Master of the entire World.

"Master Istar, the man said I didn't mean to say anything wrong but where I come from anyone working in another man's home is usually their servant."

Marik walked over to the man and shook his hand and regretted instantly, because there was something different about this man, he felt like he was pure evil reincarnated.

"What can I do for you, what did you say your name was sir?" Marik asked.

The man's smile was even evil and he said "my name is Keith and I am here because I run the Mental Hospital in the next town and we've had a break out and I am personally looking for the young lady who got out."

Joshua brought a glass of water for Keith and he didn't even thank him for it and that irked Marik and he said "are you also rude to people?"

Keith then said "thank you for the water" and it sounded as if it killed him to say it.

Marik told Keith "there isn't any wild woman in my house and if you think so then get a warrant and have my house searched, but I swear if anyone of my family is harassed then there will be hell to pay."

Keith wasn't going to let this man know but he was scared of him and his reputation and so he said "thank you for the water and I will be on my way, and no one in this house will be harassed for any reason" and then he left.

Marik knew that the young lady couldn't stay here forever so he was going to have to make arrangements for her to be taken to his brothers place in Japan and he would take her personally and all the rest of his family and the home would be shut down till his return.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

In the basement of the house were catacombs that were used to get people to safety. They were there when Marik moved into the home and he had to use them only once to get a young couple out of the City and to another place.

Marik wrote a letter to his brother Malik who lived in Japan telling him that he was coming for a visit and they would be arriving in two months.

Marik knew that his house was being watched by people whom worked for Keith and he also knew that the letter would probably be read and the contents would be given copied down and given to Keith. Now all he had to do was to find a way to get the young lady out of his house and safely to the docks where his ship was waiting.

There was only on man that Marik trusted enough to ask help from and that was Seto Kaiba who was in the City on business so he had Samuel go and get a message to Kaiba. Now all he had to do was to wait and see if Kaiba would help him.

Seto was just coming back from a business meeting when Samuel approached him. Seto smiled at the man and said "how are you this afternoon?"

Samuel said "I'm just fine sir, here is a note from Master Marik" and he handed the note to Seto and waited in case there was an answer.

Seto read the note and he knew that there was an underlining meaning somewhere in the note. "Please tell Master Marik the I would love to have dinner with him tomorrow" and he bid Samuel a good day.

Marik and Seto go back a long ways. They were friends but not what you could call best friends. They both admired the other and they knew each other to well. Whatever Marik needed Seto was bound to help him with, since it was Marik that got Seto the medicine he needed to help his younger brother Mokuba when no one else could.

Samuel came back and told Master Marik that Seto would be coming to dinner tomorrow and Marik "thanked his dear friend."

Mai was in her room when there was a knock and when she opened it, there stood Marik. "May I come in" he asked her.

He smiled at her and asked "how are you feeling today?"

There was something about this man that made her want to trust him and it kind of scared her to death. "I'm fine" she said.

"Listen we need to talk" he told her. She offered him the chair and she sat on the bed. Marik "explained to Mai about getting the visit from a man named Keith and when he saw her reaction, he knew that the man was the reason for her distress.

"We have to leave England and travel by ship to Japan where my brother lives" Marik told her and before she could say a thing he continued, "I don't know what is your reason for running and if you want to tell me I'll listen but I do know that if we don't get to Japan there isn't going to be a damn thing I can do to help you."

Mai sat there and then she said in a soft voice "the reason I ran away was because Keith was allowing men to use me in ways that a man shouldn't use a woman and it got to be to much and I knew that if I didn't get away I was going to kill myself. I will never let a man touch me like they were touching me."

She was crying by the time she was through and Marik had heard of certain places where a man could pay lots of money to force a woman to preform sex acts and it wasn't very pretty what the men would do to the poor defenseless woman.

"When do we leave and how will you get me out of the City without them finding out?" Mai asked him.

"Just leave it to me he said. He then stood up and said good night and left her room."

Seto came to dinner that evening and was greeted at the door by Samuel whom he liked.

"Hello Master Kaiba" Samuel said. He took Seto's coat and hat and showed him to the Library where Master Marik was.

They shook hand and Marik asked "Seto if he wanted something to drink?" Seto said "some Brandy would be nice" and Marik asked Samuel to bring two Brandy's."

Seto knew by the way Marik was standing that something really important to speak to him about and he asked Marik "what's on your mind?"

After Samuel had given them their drinks, Marik said "have you ever heard of heard of placed where men pay to sexually abuse women?"

Seto closed his eyes and said "yes and it sickens me, does this have anything to do with you asking me to dinner?"

Marik nodded and said "I need help getting a young woman safely out of my house and to the docks where I have a ship waiting to sail to Japan."

Seto glanced at Marik and said "any way I can help just let me know." They walked into the dining room and there sat a beautiful woman and Marik introduced her to Seto "Mai this is my long time friend Seto Kaiba and he is going to help get you to the docks where we will be sailing to Japan by the end of the month."

Mai smiled at Seto and said "thank you sir for all the help you are willing to give." They had dinner and she laughed at some of the things that Seto and Marik used to do to each other as they were growing up.

After dinner Seto said "alright if you can get her to the other side of town, I can get her to the docks and onto your ship and guarentee her safety."

Marik walked Seto to the door and as they faced each other they shook hands and then Marik embraced Seto and said "she is never going to have to endure that kind of torchure again."

So the plan was to get Mai out through the catacombs and to the other side of the town, where Seto would be waiting and he would get Mai, Joshua and his sister Isabella to the ship that was docked at the pier.

They would be safe there till Marik got the people working for him (he calls them his family) and all of their belongings to the ship and they would set sail for Japan and Mai's freedom.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Keith was getting scared because they still hadn't found the woman who got away, and he knew that if she got to someone who would believe her then he would be caught and thrown in jail and if that happened the men who paid for his services would find a way to have him killed so that their names wouldn't be found out. Keith hired men who had very bad pasts and weren't afraid to use any means to find out any information on the missing woman.

As these men searched the town they started searching people's homes and they even resorted to intimidation to get the people to talk. Sometimes the people were hurt and because they were afraid of the men they wouldn't talk to the authorities.

Marik got word of how these men were working and he got word to his people to get their things together as soon as possible and then he contacted some of the men that had worked for him before and had them come and guard his home.

Marik then sent word to Keith that if he didn't call off his goons then he would get a taste of his own medicine, and Keith knew that Marik didn't give out warnings they were threats, and he would carry them out.

Keith called off his men and in the middle of the night he crawled out of town and left without anyone knowing where he went.

But Marik knew that there was still a threat to Mai and he asked Joshua and Isabella to take Mai and go through the catacombs and get to Seto and he would get them to the ship and they would be safe till Marik got there.

As Marik's people started closing up the house and getting things loaded onto the wagons, he got all of them together and told them that they were going to travel to Japan and once there if they wanted to they could be free people and never had to answer to anyone again.

Now, he had them get onto the wagons while he and Samuel got into the carriage for the ride to the pier and then aboard the ship.

Marik stood there as Joshua, Isabella and Mai were about to go into the basement and down into the catacombs and he said "please be careful, this is the only light you will have and he gave Joshua a lantern and several matches."

Marik then embraced both Joshua and Isabella and he gave them both a kiss on their foreheads and turned to Mai and said "Joshua knows these catacombs and he will get you to safety along with Isabella" then he too gave Mai and hug and kissed her cheek" then they were gone and he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for their safety.

Marik then went upstairs and got everyone outside and onto the wagons and they started towards the pier.

As Joshua lead them through the catacombs, Mai held Isabella's hand and the two women clung onto each other and Mai realized that she wasn't alone anymore.

It was a dangerous journey walking through the catacombs but they made it and when they came out into the open there was Seto waiting with a carriage and all three of them climbed inside and they were off to the pier.

As they made their way to the pier, Mai wouldn't let go of Isabella's hand and the two women would cling to each other and Seto smiled at them. It amazed him how the people whom worked for Marik were the most loyal people he had ever known.

Marik was always considerate to people that he trusted and they returned that loyality ten fold back to him.

As they got near the pier the driver told Seto that some men were searching carriages for someone or something and Seto had the driver stop.

We need to get all of you out of the carriage and Joshua can you get to the other side of the bridge without being seen?

Joshua nodded that he could get the three of them to the other side and Seto told him that he would pick them up there.

As Mai got out of the carriage she thanked Seto for all his help and he smiled at her.

Joshua lead the two women to the river where they had to get into the water and travel downstream a distance. "Hold onto each other and I will hold Isabella's hand" Joshua said.

The water was cold and it took their breaths away, but no one said a word. As they waded into the river they could hear the men ordering people out of their carriages and yelling orders and Mai was so terrified that they would find her and her new friends that she said a prayer for their safety. They made it to the other side of the bridge and now they had to wait for Seto's carriage to get across to where the were hid.

Seto softly called out to them and they got back into the carriage and they went on their way to the pier. Seto took a couple of blanket and handed them to Joshua and the woman and they wrapped themselves in them to fight the cold.

As they got to the pier Marik was waiting for them and he held Joshua, Isabella and Mai and then turned to his friend.

"I can't tell you what this means to me, but if you want you can come with us and start anew in Japan" he said to Seto.

"You know I will accept your offer, since I know that there isn't going to be a damn thing left when those men get through tearing apart the town, so why not" and so he joined them on their trek to a new life in a new country.

So now they set sail for Japan and a new life for everyone. Like Mai, none of the people who worked for Marik had ever been on a ship and so he personally made it his job to to comfort each one and they all had each other to cling to. Mai, Isabella and the other women shared one cabin while Samuel, Joshua and the men shared another cabin. So began their first and hopefully last journey across the ocean.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

It took them four months to cross the ocean and they spent the time singing songs, talking and telling stories about how they got to be with Master Marik.

Samuel would stand looking out upon the ocean and one day Mai asked "do you mind if I stand here?"

Samuel smiled down at her and said "no I don't mind." As she stood there besides the tall man she wondered about how her life will be and what new things await her in Japan.

The ship was gliding across the water and it sky was a bright blue without hardly a cloud in sight. The wind was blowing the sails and it was an incredible day. As Mai spent more and more time just talking to Samuel she started having feelings for him and it scared her. What if he doesn't care for me the way I care for him?

One afternoon while she was standing looking out on the ocean, Samuel came and said "would you like to sit with me at dinner?"

Mai smiled up at him and said "I'd love to."

As the days passed into months and Marik told his family that they had one more month and then they would be sailing into Japan, everyone was excited and one evening they decided to celebrate by singing and dancing and as Mai watched everyone she turned and looked out on the darkness and wonderd if she'd ever be happy again?

Samuel came and was standing behind her and he softly said her name and she turned around and looked up into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her lips and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

She returned the kiss and that was the start of a very long and romatic relationship between them. By the time they had finally gotten to Japan, Mai had told Samuel everything that had happened to her thinking that he would turn around and leave her, but to her surprise he took her into his strong arms and vowed that she would never feel that way again.

Samuel said to her "Mai, I have fallen in love with you and if you will I would love to make you my wife."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and they held each other and kissed under the blanket of stars. "Samuel I would love to be your wife, but I no longer a virgin." she said to him.

He smiled down at her and said "listen neither am I" and they both broke out laughing.

Marik was so happy that Mai had found a loving and wonderful man like Samuel and he knew that Samuel would make her life rich and full and that they would be happy forever.

Mai had started out in life fearing for her life then by some strange turn her life changed for the best and now she was beginning her life beside a man who loved her despite what had happened to her and she had one man to thank for that and the was Master Marik who had changed many lives by being the kind of man who cared for those who were down on their luck and he shared his wealth with them and that did in fact make him a very very wealthy man.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As the things were loaded onto wagons for the trip to the Istar Estate, Marik looked at his family and was proud of each and everyone of them. He was kind of sad too, because he didn't know if they would stay with him or begin a life somewhere else.

As he stood there waiting for the last of the things to be loaded, Joshua approached him and said "Master Marik is it alright with you if we stay together as your family?"

Marik had tears in his eyes as he said "Joshua that would be alright with me" and the two men hugged each other.

Seto could only smile as he watched each and everyone of them give Marik a hug and then they all piled into the wagons and they were on their way.

Ishizu, Odeon and Malik were waiting for their brother and when the wagons came into view the three of them were so excited to see their brother again.

As the wagons came to a hault and Marik got off the wagon and the four of them hugged and kissed each other. Ishizu turned and welcomed everyone to their new home.

On the Estate there were several buildings that were like smaller homes and each one of Marik's family was given one of them to live in. Samuel helped Mai down and Marik asked them to come over and meet his siblings.

Malik approached them and Mai was afraid at first because she didn't know who they were and Samuel had her stand behind him.

Ishizu knew that something terrible must have happened to this young woman and called to Malik "help the others get the wagons unloaded please and she looked at Odeon who also noticed how afraid the woman was and he too helped.

Ishizu walked over to Samuel and Mai and Marik came over and he said "Ishizu may I introduce Samuel and his bride to be Mai."

Ishizu smiled at them and Mai instantly liked this woman. "Let's go get something to drink" Ishizu said and Samuel kissed Mai and left the two woman and went to help unload the wagons.

Ishizu showed Mai the house and they sat down and a little old lady brought them some tea to drink. "Thank you Tria" Ishizu said and the woman smiled and left them.

For some reason Mai felt compelled to tell Ishizu everything that had happened and why she was with Marik and his family. When she was done, Ishizu was almost in tears and damn mad at the same time.

"Some men shouldn't be allowed to walk the same streets with good people" Ishizu said.

Mai looked out and saw Samuel and she smiled and then she noticed that Ishizu was watching her and she blushed.

"When is the Wedding?" Ishizu asked. Mai said "we haven't set a date yet."

Marik, Malik, Odeon, Seto and Samuel came walking up and Tria came out with tea for all of them.

Marik grabbed the woman and gave her a big kiss and she swatted him but was smiling just the same. "It's been to long" he said to the woman and she smiled and said "it's good to have you home."

Seto was looking at Ishizu and he smiled at her and she actually turned red.

"Seto this is my sister Ishizu" Marik said.

Seto kissed her hand and Ishizu said "it's nice to meet you."

Mai knew then that there was something between Seto and Ishizu and she smiled to herself.

Samuel went over and sat down by Mai and he kissed her cheek and Ishizu said "we can have the Wedding here if you two want to and it can be when ever you want."

Samuel thanked her for her generosity and he said "we would like that very much since we don't really have that much money to pay for one."

Marik walked over and stood beside the man whom he considered his best friend and said "your money is no good here" and the two men embraced.

It has been three months that they have been in Japan, and today is the Wedding of Samuel Hunter and Mai Valentine.

It was a beautiful day and the Wedding was all they could of dreamt of. As he kissed his bride there wasn't a dry eye anywhere.

Samuel and his bride danced the first dance and then Seto asked Ishizu to dance and Marik could see that his sister was smitten with Seto and it made him, Malik and Odeon happy to see their sister laughing again.

Marik knew that he would have to talk to Seto about courting his sister and maybe in the near future there just might be another Wedding held at the Istar Estate, only time would tell………

THE END…..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
